1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system capable of photographing an object in both of a visible ray region and a near infrared ray region.
2. Description of Related Art
Small monitoring cameras are increasingly mounted in vehicles to photograph a front visual field and a rear visual field of the vehicle. For example, the small monitoring camera is mounted on a rearview mirror of the vehicle to photograph moving vehicles, pedestrians, and other objects, in around the vehicle.
There is a desire for a small monitoring camera capable of photographing objects in a night environment as well as in a daytime environment. However, since illumination is low in the night environment, it is difficult to clearly photograph an object. Particularly, since the small monitoring camera mounted in the vehicle has a limited size, there is a desire for a compact optical imaging system capable of photographing an object in both visible light and near infrared light.